House of El
by Jordis24
Summary: In the world of Supergirl (AU) someone new arrives. Karas familystructure gets mixed up and some new romance will start. Lesbian themed sequences in the future. Sorry for any typing or grammar mistakes. Feel free to comment.


Chapter 1

Knock, knock.

The hand of a white woman is knocking on Kara Danvers door on this late Saturday afternoon.

The traffic noise is low on this warm autumn day and even some birds are heard singing.

The knock is followed by the voice of the blonde woman on the hallway.

„Kara Danvers? I got some dumplings and a big cup of cookie dough ice cream."

Kara goes to open the door with a big smile on her face, in happily awaiting of her meal.

In front of her is now a 1,70 m tall woman with blue eyes at the same age as she is. A red shirt put in a blue jeans and matching leather belt and shoes. Her blonde hair is braided on the right side and done in a ponytail.

„Supergirl!"

The stranger smiles widely at Kara, as she finally gets to see who's at the door, in fact.

Kara pulls her in, takes a look down the hallway to be sure no one else is aroud and shuts the door.

„With a concerned expression on her face, she turnes to the woman and questions her.

„Well you are clearly not the delivery boy. So, who are you?"

Using a calm voice, the unknown woman starts to talk. Suggesting to put the Delivery on the kitchen table to her left side. „May I?" She lays the food down in a slow movement and doesn't take her look off, of Kara.

„I'm so glad I finally found you. I was concerned it may take some longer time. I know this will be weird now. But please, don't freak. I won't harm you." She says the last two sentences slowly, and within a few seconds, her feet left the floor like in slowmotion and the stranger woman's hovering in the air. Just there in Karas apartment, right before her eyes.

Perplexed, and with a little sigh, Kara tilts her head.

„My name is Krys" The woman smiles softly. „I grew up in a foreign world. This planet knows it mostly from the Norse mythology. Just that Asgard really exists. The world I grew up, isn't the world I was born in." Her foot touchs the ground again and Kara could hear the womans heart speed up. Krys' smile fades and turns slowly into a firmly and low voice. „My biological parents were from krypton, like you . - Their names were Nim El and Astra In Ze." She pauses and smiles again. „Guess that makes me -"She concludes but gets interrupted by Kara who barely can sort her own thoughts . „My cousin!"

„So... Why, I mean How... ?... Huh... Sorry this is all really a lot of information for me. Let me start again." Kara sighes and than puts on her typical friendly smile. „Hi Krys, I'm Kara. She looks over to the bag of thaifood and with a smirk she asks. Are there really dumplings in it and some ice cream?" Krys is visibly released by the friendly smile of Kara and winks at her. „Well, I might be a surprise guest, but I'm not a liar." „Than..., what about having some food and you tell me some more about you, We don't want to let the poor ice cream melt too much" Kara says invitingly to her cousin and both sit down on the kitchen table. Starting to unpack the delivery and talking.

After nothing was left of the dumplings and Krys spoons up the rest of ice cream out of the cup, Kara gets up, takes some steps and pulls out her phone. „Just take your time, I've got to call someone, ok?"

Krys nods and enjoys an other spoon of melted cookie dough.

„Pick up, come on Alex, pick up now...! ...Alex, hi, where are you? Ok, don't leave! I'll be right at the D.E.O. In a few. I...I've got to talk t you. No, I've got to show you something, argh someone. ..." -Krys shouts with a smile in her voice from the kitchen table „Superhearing... !"- „Alex, just stay there. See you in a second. Bye" Kara hung up.

As she finishes the call, she steps back to the kitchen. "Sorry, this is really new to me and I still have to get used to the fact, someone else being around me with the same powers" Kara sits down again and starts to look at Krys with a gentle expression. "Look, I know you just found me and I suppose we both have so many questions to ask each other. And we will talk about everything. I promise! But there are some rules on this planet I have to follow. Specially when rules and law is kind of a family thing here for me" She laughes with rolled eyes. "Any Alien who arrives at the earth is asked to be recorded at the Department of Extranormal Operations, short D.E.O.

And... my adoptive sister, Alex works there. So what do you say, will you come with me to the D.E.O. ? Let's call it an extended family reunion."


End file.
